killerbunniesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MagicCarrotAdmin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Killer Bunnies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Feed the Bunny page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Ok Magic carrot thanks a lot. saved me some trouble. Semper fi 45 18:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I cant find Teal'c thumbnail.Semper fi 45 22:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) It looks like I may have missed carrots 13 - 16. I'll upload them soon. MagicCarrotAdmin 02:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded the missing Carrots 13-16. Have at 'em. MagicCarrotAdmin 10:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I can't For some reason put photos on the templates. Could you do this for the pages i create? Thanks Semper fi 45 21:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) You could before, so you should be able to now. Perhaps you need to do some reading in the help files so you understand what you are doing? MagicCarrotAdmin 23:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I think It is the computer that I'm Using. Should be able to do it later this week Best Practices? You're welcome! :) As for best practices, I'm probably not the best person to ask, since this wiki only gets about 1 contributor every few months! Of course, since it is spotlighted now, I'm hoping for more contributors soon. Here are some of the things I've done anyway: 1. On the main page, I have a "New Here?" section that says, "You could also write about some of your favorite roller coasters, or your favorite theme park. Another good place to start is with the ." This should (hopefully) encourage new visitors to start making or editing articles. 2. Users can also check out the "My Home" page, where I've added a "Helpful stuff" section on the right side. In the helpful stuff section is where I put the infoboxes, as well as other tips and tricks. Administrators should be able to edit the "My Home" page. By the way, did you see that when you made the Valleyfair page? That's all I can think of for now. I suppose it might be possible to automatically start pages with a template, so that when someone creates a new page, there would already be an infobox for them to fill in. I'm not sure how to do that though. If you want, you could try asking about it on the forums at Community Central. That site is extremely helpful. There is also this help wiki, which is another great resource. Thanks for asking! I hope this helps! KoopaTroop 01:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) My New Username My name has been changed from "KoopaTroop" to "MontagnaMagica" (Italian for Magic Mountain). Just letting you know so there is no confusion. MontagnaMagica 19:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Admin info Hey, I wanted to know if you knew who the admin of this wiki is. Thanks,Semper fi 45 23:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The persons who started this Wiki last year did a few edits and then disappeared. I've been doing most of the work until you got here. MagicCarrotAdmin 00:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) So are there no real admins on this wiki? Would it be possible to adopt?Semper fi 45 17:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) What are you trying to do that you cannot do without an Admin? Really, a Wiki is for anybody to edit. What I find is that people get tired of it after a while and it is only the people who hang around who make any difference anyway. MagicCarrotAdmin 20:11, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Admin Although I know it is not Completely necessary to have an admin It would be nice to have someone that can delete, undelete and that sort of thing. You think this is a bad Idea? Semper fi 45 21:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) The thing is, with a Wiki, anybody can delete, or restore from history. How familiar are you with the operation of Wikis? I ask because you don't seem to get how to put the template on the page. Often your text runs into and then around the template. Are you editing only via the GUI? MagicCarrotAdmin 01:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin I have a wiki adoption request on hold. If me being an admin is fine with you then answer yes on your talk page. Semper fi 45 15:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) At this point, I'd have to say "no", since I do not observe the attention to detail that a Wiki Admin requires. You've also been editing it less than two weeks. If you're still working on it at the end of the year, I may change my mind. MagicCarrotAdmin 23:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok magic carrot Semper fi 45 16:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) WFLB Ok Magic Carrot here's a question In Sharks WFLB what does WFLB stand for? The reference is to the movie Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery. WFLB stands for With Frickin' Laser Beams. MagicCarrotAdmin 12:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I wasn't aware of that. 14:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) fan-made decks Magic carrot I have another question regarding magicCarrot.com Are the fan made decks open to be printed? Do you have to get permission first? or what. Any of the fan art cards, sets or decks are available to be printed, as long as they are not printed commercially (that is, for money). MagicCarrotAdmin 12:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) killer bunnies Do you know of any killer bunnies sites that allow you to play the game digitally? Semper fi 45 18:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC)